


Persona 3: Sapphire Festival

by XFreezeX



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFreezeX/pseuds/XFreezeX
Summary: *This is a Translation of my original fanfic that's posting on ficbook.net*Minato Arisato never was a talkative person. Mostly he didn't care about anything or anyone, like nothing mattered to him. But, when he arrived at Tatsumi Port Island, he realised that there is people whom he cares about. He understood what true love is, and what it is when you have friends.But there is one person who did not understand that he might be dear to someone ... because he was afraid and beware of everyone. Who always said that he was nobody, that he was only a problem. Is it so...?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. Arrival and acquaintance.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persona 3: Momento Umbrae](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620893) by Slasher71. 
  * A translation of [Persona 3: Sapphire Festival](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620896) by хФризх. 



\- Haa, new school, new home... What can be worse? - asked himself the guy, sitting in the train.

His name is Jayden Korr, he needed to drive off to Tatsumi Port Island where he'll live and study for remaining year. He's a blonde with emerald eyes, wears Gekkoukan standart school uniform, because he's going there. Suddenly he saw a blue-haired male in the same clothes as his, with a bag in hands, listening to music in his headphones with small player.

Thinking about how to start the conservation, he said:

\- Uhh, hey! You're going to study in Gekkoukan too, right?

\- Right. - he said with unconcerned look, not even looking in his way.

Learning that this guy isn't talkative, Jayden left him alone. Train stopped and they alight at a station, walking on the same streets.

\- Hey, are you heading to the dorm? - asked blonde, noticing that.

\- Yeah, why?

\- Just asking. Ha, looks like we need to live together... Well, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Jayden. Jayden Korr.

\- Minato Arisato. - answered blue-haired with the same look on his face.

Jayden sighed, looking at his watch, which indicated almost midnight. “Wow, I sure hunded up. I wonder if they still await me.” he thought. This trip really took too much time, plus he was transferred to Gekkoukan at the last moment for some reason.

Suddenly something weird started happening. There were no people on the street, all the cars had stopped, the street lights had stopped shining, the light from the moon had turned greener, hell, the moon itself had gotten much bigger and changed shape, becoming more yellowish green.

\- What the... - Korr was stunned seeing this while Minato just continued his walk, like nothing is happening. Marveled by his indiffrence, blonde decided to continue after him, accidently stepping on weird puddles, with color similar to dark red. However, what was beyond the blond's comprehension was the coffins on the street. Huge, dark-red coffins dotted the empty street. Korr was just trying to stay calm, even if it gave him creeps.

Minato still didn't pay attention to all this chaos.

***

_Iwatodai. Dorm. Night._

Two entered the building and saw a pale, dark-haired boy in prison pajamas beside him. He just smiled at them and said.

\- You're late. I have been waiting for you for a very long time ...

Jayden noticed that the boy is not saying this to them, but specifically to Minato. Do they know each other?

\- Now, we can finally start. - said the boy and snapped his fingers. A small booklet appeared on the table next to them, looking like an important document. It opened on itself and the boy said, looking at Arisato.

\- Sign it. There is nothing to be afraid of. Just a formality, this is a contract by signing which you will take full responsibility for your actions.

Jayden looked at the contract and saw a strange inscription: "I chose this fate on my own free will."

Minato silently signed it and gave it to the boy. He with a smile took it and said, moving back into the darkness.

\- Time is something that no one can escape from. It brings us all in the same end. No matter how much you desire, it will not disappear. And so it begins ... - after which he seemed to melt into darkness.

Looking at all this, Jayden simply could not understand what was happening at all. It's not what he expected to see in a new place.

\- Okay, what was that? Who is this kid? Do you know him? - asked Korr, looking at Arisato. He just shrugged and said.

\- I do not know.

\- W-What do you mean you do not know !? He spoke to you as if you knew each other.

\- I myself can’t understand whether I know him or not ...

Jayden just shook his head and thought "This is a crazy city. Well, it certainly can't get any worse ..."

As if this was a bad joke, everything became worse. From the side of the stairs everyone heard a female voice, rather menacing.

\- ...Who's there!?

Two turned to the side of the voice and saw the girl, she had light brown hair to the neck and brown eyes. She wears little white earrings. She is wearing a pink sweater, a loose red ribbon, a black miniskirt, black knee-high stockings with white lines on the outside. However, what was ABSOLUTELY not nice was the gun in her hand.

\- How are you ... But now ...! - she sounded confused, looking at the two. Suddenly, expression on her face from the confused became sharply more wary, she spoke again.

\- Don't tell me ...

Minato tried to get closer to her, but she quickly reacted and raised her gun.

\- Takeba, wait. - Another female voice was heard, sounding a little older than that of a girl in pink. The light came back, the lamps were on and the dormitory interior was normally visible, as well as the second girl: she had long red hair covering her left eye. Her eyes are brown. She wears a Gekkoukan High uniform with personal items: without a jacket, white blouse, black skirt above the knees and black knee boots.

\- You two came a little later than i expected. Well, this is not so surprising, considering that the two of you were transferred here at the last moment. - she said, going down the stairs to the arrivals. The girl in pink quickly hid the gun and tried to behave calmly. Minato did not look away from her, most likely because of the weapon. Another girl came down to them and said, turning her head to another.

\- These are the new residents of our dorm. They will live with us throughout the school year.

\- R-Really? - she asked and looked at the two guys in confusion, after which she said quietly, “But why at this hour ...?”

\- They were transferred here at the last moment, due to various circumstances. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Yukari Takeba. Welcome to our dorm. - introduced herself Mitsuru.

\- Hi, I'm Yukari. - said the girl in pink, more or less calmly.

\- Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you. - the blue-haired one introduced himself, and what seemed completely abnormal, was his disinterested voice, as always.

\- M-Me too ... - Yukari said, yet her concern at that moment returned a little. She also seems surprised at how calmly Minato told her that, he didn’t see her holding a gun one moment ago?

\- H-Hello, I'm Jayden Korr. - introduced the blond, a little worried about the previous moment. Not often a gun was pointed at him. Speaking of this subject, Korr gazed at Yukari’s hand, which contained a weapon, and said a little nervously.

\- Uh, I have a question, about ...

\- This is for self-defense. Now is a dangerous time in the city, so you need to be alert. - Mitsuru said calmly, looking at him with somewhat interested expression.

"Dangerous time ...?" thought Korr, beginning to doubt the safety of this city. Coffins on the streets, a strange moon at night, ordinary schoolchildren with weapons ... it's hard to call all of that normal.

\- You must be tired during the trip, go take a rest, Takeba will lead you to your rooms. All your items should have already been delivered. - said Kirijo. Yukari nodded and told the two.

\- Come on, men's rooms is on the second floor.

The boys followed her, leaving Mitsuru alone below. She sighed and told herself.

\- I hope there will be no problems with this Jayden ...

Meanwhile, the three were already standing near the first room. It was on the second floor at the end of the corridor, this will be Minato's room.

\- Well, here it is. Not hard to remember right? - Takeba asked the question as friendly as possible, it is obvious that she is nervous because of that moment with a gun.

\- Do you have any questions? - she asked again. Minato was clearly not interested in anything now, so Jayden decided to ask.

\- That kid who met us, does he live here too?

\- Kid ...? What are you talking about? - Yukari did not understand anything. Korr understood that she seriously knew nothing, therefore did not ask anything more.

\- Can I ask you something? When you walked from the station here, was everything normal? - Yukari asked another question. Jayden at that moment already wanted to say about the coffins and the rest of the paranormal shit, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Minato said calmly in his place.

\- Yes.

\- I see ... Then everything is okay. - Yukari said with her friendly smile. Jayden looked with incomprehension at Arisato, after which he thought, maybe he was just seeing things ...? After all, if the blue-haired had seen all of this, then he probably would have said something about this ... right?

\- I'm sure you have more questions, but let's leave them for later, okay? Good night. - Takeba said to the two and left them, going down the stairs.

\- And nothing was said about my room ... - the blond said to himself with a sigh, thinking that he only dreamed of these oddities, he still did not get enough sleep at home for a ... certain reasons. Still, Takeba came back quickly with words.

\- S-Sorry, Korr-san, I forgot about you! Your room is at the beginning of the corridor. Rude of me, huh ...?

\- It's okay, don’t worry, Takeba-san. - he answered calmly. She breathed a sigh of relief and went down again.

\- OK good night. - said turning to Minato Jayden. Arisato nodded and briefly looked toward the stairs before entering his room. Jayden noticed this and grunted, thinking.

"Not so uninterested, apparently ...". Soon Korr himself went to his room, because he will go in a new school soon.

Nothing stood out in Jayden’s room, just an ordinary, almost basic room. Without hesitation, he decided to go to bed, he must sleep.

“Well, it's much better than home ...” Korr told himself before falling asleep.

The next day. Early morning. April 7, Tuesday.

Jayden woke up with a knock on the door. He quickly got dressed and opened it, seeing Yukari Takeba standing on the other side with Minato Arisato standing next to her.

\- Good morning. You okay? - she asked calmly and with a smile.

\- Yeah. I can’t believe it, but I got enough sleep. - he said with a small laugh.

\- Well, Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go? - said the girl. Jayden nodded and the three walked toward the station. On the way there, Yukari asked one question to Jayden.

\- By the way, Korr-san, you have a rather strange name. Are you not from Japan?

\- I was born in America, but grew up in Japan. Probably my parents wanted to leave me a non-Japanese name, so I would stand out with something. - answered the blond, scratching his head. Minato, meanwhile, drew attention to his answer, Jayden was clearly not sure about what he had said.

Three was already sitting on the train on the way to school.

\- We need to take the monorail to get there. Your past schools were clearly not like that, right?

\- No, it wasn’t exactly like that at my school. I had to go on the subway all the time, everyone around you is always pushing you and it's pretty hard to hold on. And if you found a free place among all this heap and occupied it first of all, you have obviously a lucky day. - answered Jayden with a small smile, recalling his old school. But ... this smile abruptly disappeared for some reason.

\- Well, now you can forget about such discomfort. There are usually not so many people here, on holidays maybe can be such a swarm as in the subway, except perhaps not so often. - Yukari said, smiling too.

\- I like this place more with every passing second. - he answered with a laugh.

\- I like the monorail because of this wonderful feeling that you are floating above the sea. Am i wierd? - Takeba asked.

\- No, that’s nothing strange. I myself began to feel like this ... - Minato answered, not taking his eyes off the window.

"Good luck understanding that with your unchanged voice..." thought Jayden. Yukari giggled a little and said to Arisato.

\- Thank you, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one. By the way, we’re driving near the school now, look! she said to the two guys. Jayden turned his head to the window and saw a rather large white school building, with three entrances and beautiful sakura trees near the gate. Under the clouds, this school looks pretty good, it says with all appearance that this school is not an ordinary one, but higher.

\- I think it will be a fun year ... - Korr told to himself, looking at this building with a smile.

***

_Near school. Early morning._

\- Good morning...! - said a passing schoolgirl. Yukari answered her with a smile and looked at the two guys walking next to her, saying:

\- Welcome to Gekkukan High School! You will love this place! 

Yukari looked pretty good against the background of the school and with pink leaves of trees on the sides. When Minato looked at her at that moment, his cheeks for some reason began to warm up. He decided to go ahead of the rest, Jayden did not understand why Arisato accelerated so sharply, most likely he just doesn't care, as always.

School. First floor, main entrance.

\- Well, here you go. You first need to see your class teacher, the faculty office over there on the left. - said Yukari.

\- Thanks. - Arisato said as always briefly and looked towards the teacher's side.

\- Before you go ... About last night and what you saw — do not tell anyone about that, okay? - said the girl to two. Jayden had somehow forgotten that this is the same girl who met them with a gun in her hand.

\- O-Okay, Takeba-san. - answered a little nervously Korr. And Minato just silently nodded, as you probably guessed ...

\- Well then, see you later. - Yukari said and went to the second floor, leaving two downstairs. The blonde does not know what about Minato, but he himself does not really want to go to the teacher's office, because he knows how serious the conversation he will have now. Two went into the teacher's room through the corridor, on the way they saw a strange man in a samurai helmet. When they entered the office, they saw a woman in ordinary business clothes who told them.

\- Ah, are you those new students? So ... Minato Arisato and ... - the woman read with documents in her hands and, as if by an evil joke, stopped at the name of Jayden. At first she looked at the blond and then again at the document, having read it.

\- ... Jayden Korr ... Okay, I'll talk to you later... You are in the eleventh grade ... - she said and turned over the pages, meanwhile, Korr felt worse than usual. He understood how difficult it would be now for him from this "conversation later".

\- So ... Wow, Arisato, you lived in many interesting places. We’ll see ... in 1999 ... Ten years ago, your parents - woman stopped quickly after seeing the rest in the document. She looked at the blue-haired and said, feeling a little guilty:

\- I'm sorry ... I was so busy that I simply had no time to read this.

\- It's okay ... - said Minato calmly, except that in his voice one could hear a subtle note of sadness.

"Something happened to his parents ...?" Jayden thought, looking at Arisato.

\- Good. I am Miss Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school.

\- Hello, Miss Toriumi. - said Minato. Still, Jayden was silent, he already had a mishmash in his head from the upcoming dialogue with his teacher.

\- Have you seen your assigned classes? You two will be in 2-F, this is my class. But before you go there, you need to go to the audience, the welcome ceremony will begin soon. Arisato, wait for me near the office, I need to discuss something with Korr. - said Toriumi to Minato. He nodded and calmly left the office.

\- So, now about you ... - the teacher said with a sigh, looking at the blond, who was apparently nervous. And he had every right to be.

***

_The audience. The same time._

Jayden felt very bad after the conversation. Toriumi's words flashed through his mind once again, as if they wanted to finish him off completely:

"... I do not want this to happen at our school, okay ...?"

The Principal, meanwhile, was saying something about the bright future of the school, and so on; Korr did not listen to it at all.

\- Psst ... - someone was trying to draw the attention of the blond to himself. He sighed and looked back, asking:

\- What do you want...?

\- Listen, I saw you and that blue-haired guy walking with Yukari-san to school. Do you happen to know if she has a boyfriend? - asked the student. Jayden at that moment looked at the nearby Minato and thought.

"Okay, my mood is spoiled anyway, maybe the joke won't hurt ..."

\- That blue-haired is her boyfriend. - said Jayden with a small smile. The guy looked shocked and said in surprise:

\- Seriously!? Damn, he's the lucky one ...!

Jayden realized that the joke was not going in a good way, so he quickly said.

\- Calm down, I just-

\- Who is talking...? Is this one of the students in the Toriumi class? - Asked some teacher not far from them. Jayden quickly became silent and returned his attention to the principal, trying not to give himself away.

\- Quiet you! I may be in trouble because of you! - said the teacher seriously, trying to find the one who was talking with her eyes. It is fortunate that Korr was quiet in time, although this joke about Minato and Yukari might not be seriously understood by that guy.

***

_Class. After school._

Jayden sat in his seat and was still thinking about Toriumi's words. This year will not be easy for him, that’s for sure ... He heard someone say after him.

\- Hey, what's up?

Jayden turned to the side of the voice and saw a tall student with a cap on his head come up to Minato.

\- What do you need? - Minato asked shortly and disinterestedly.

\- Hey, I just want to talk to you, I am Junpei Iori. - said the guy and saw that Jayden is looking at them now. Junpei already turned his attention to him and said.

\- Exactly, you're new too ...! I'm J-

\- No, I already heard everything. - Jayden interrupted him calmly.

\- I moved to this school in the 8th grade and I know what it is to be new here. So, I thought to go up and say “Hello!” ... Well, see what a nice guy i am? - Iori asked with a smile, he was clearly pleased with himself. The three heard Yukari come up to them, sighing in disappointment. Seeing her, Junpei grinned and said:

\- Hey, this is Yuka-tan! I didn’t even think that we would be in the same class again.

\- At it again? I swear you'll talk to anyone if they listen. Have you ever thought that you could bothering someone? - said Yukari, apparently these two have very interesting friendship.

\- What? But I just wanted to be friendly. - Iori said in his defense.

\- Okay, if you say so. By the way, it’s a funny coincidence that we all study in the same class ... - she said and looked at the two new guys.

\- Just a coincidence. - said Minato, as always in his favorite tone.

\- I know, but still ... I was a little surprised.

\- Listen, I and that blond actually also in this class, have you forgotten? - asked Junpei, trying to regain attention to himself.

\- My name is Jayden by the way. And I just have nothing to say right now, so I am silent. - the blond said calmly, having decided to forget for a minute at least about the last dialogue with the teacher.

\- Jayden? You're not from Japan, are you? - asked Junpei, slightly surprised.

\- **Exactly.** \- said Jayden for fun one of those few English words that he knows. Junpei was clearly more surprised than before and said.

\- Wow, so you're a foreigner! And as I understand you are from America. Listen, what is cooler in America than in Japan?

\- I actually grew up in Japan, I know a little about America, even though I was born there. - Korr said, trying to cool down Iori's interest. Junpey sighed in disappointment and looked at Minato with Yukari, saying with a grin:

\- By the way, here at school one interesting rumor went about the two of you ...

\- What are you talking about? - asked Yukari in confusion. Minato, too, oddly enough, became interested in what the guy in the cap said.

\- Well, that you have a close relationship with each other ...! - Iori said with a non-disappearing grin. Jayden thought at that moment.

"It seems like I just needed to shut up, this guy from the audience clearly doesn’t understand the jokes. I hope Takeba-san won’t find out who originally spread the word otherwise I'm probably done for..."

\- Hey, we just live in the same dorm, there is nothing between us! Why did everyone start talking about it !? Now I'm worried ... - said Takeba, embarrassed, after which she returned her attention to the other two classmates, saying more quietly than before.

\- Hey ... you didn’t tell anyone about ... you know what, right?

\- No, not a word. - Jayden said confidently, and Minato shook his head silently.

\- Good ... Seriously, don't tell anyone about last night, okay? - Yukari said, and everyone noticed how Junpei was standing next to them with his jaw almost falling to the floor.

“If he says something that I don’t want to hear, we will have to explain everything to him ...” thought Jayden, realizing what conclusion Iori immediately came to when he heard this phrase without knowing the right context.

\- Wh-What? - Yukari asked, not understanding the expression on her classmate's face.

\- Last night ...? - he asked with the same look.

"Late, he's already thinking about the wrong thing...!" flashed through Jayden's head.

\- W-Wait a second! This is not what you think! - Yukari said with an annoyed expression on her face.

\- I met him only yesterday and there is nothing between us! So, okay, I need to go and take care of some things in the archery club, don’t even think about spreading these rumors, do you get me? - Yukari said, leaving the classroom. Junpei snorted and said, going to the two.

\- As if I initially started this rumor ... By the way, do you know who is responsible for all these rumors?

\- Definitely not. - the blond answered quickly, trying to avert suspicions from himself. It is not his fault that some individuals simply do not understand sarcasm.

\- Well, then this is your first day and everyone is already talking about you! - Iori said with a smile and laid a hand on Arisato’s shoulder.

\- I feel it, this will be a fun year! - said Junpei again. Korr at this moment sighed and told himself.

\- I hope it will be at least silent ...

***

_Same day. Evening._

Jayden and Minato returned from school, before speaking a little with Junpei. He mentioned school clubs and the blond seriously thinks to join the Track Team, yet this is his only good talent. And Minato was silent most of the time and only occasionally answered questions. Arisato is clearly not a very talkative person, it seems that what Toriumi read in his documents, namely about his parents, is connected with this.

Mitsuru and Yukari were sitting on the first floor, one on the couch reading a book and the other in the kitchen.

\- You're back. Well, and how do you like your first day of study? - asked Kirijo, seeing how they entered the building. Jayden sighed and answered wearily:

\- Pretty good. I thought it would be much worse ...

\- And you, Arisato? - asked Mitsuru, looking at the blue-haired.

\- Fine. Junpei is funny. - he answered shortly and went upstairs to his room.

\- Junpei ...? - did not understand Mitsuru.

\- This is our classmate. He’s really funny, though ... with intelligence, he’s not doing very well. - Jayden answered honestly, shaking his head. Mitsuru smiled a little and said.

\- I see ... You're probably tired. It’s worth going to rest, tomorrow is another school day.

The blond nodded and went upstairs to his room.

\- He doesn't look so bad ... - said Mitsuru.

***

_Evening. Hostel, April 8th._

This day was pretty ordinary. In general, nothing interesting happened at school, except for the story that Minato and Jayden heard about a student who stopped going to school and started to look constantly at the wall because of an illness does not sound so good. Speaking of Minato, he is quite an attentive student, as Korr remarked. He helped the inattentive Junpei with a question and everyone began to talk about him more often in the classroom. Jayden himself tries not to stand out, it will be better for everyone.

When they entered the hostel, the two saw that Yukari was already here and was talking to some man in a coat and long brown hair, he also wears glasses.

\- Ah, and here are our new guests. Good evening. I am Shuji Ikutski, the Chairman.

\- H-Hello, Iskutsky ... Ikutuski ... How again ...? - Jayden asked uncertainly, realizing how much he screwed up the pronunciation right now.

\- Ikutski. Difficult to pronounce, huh? I do not like to introduce myself because of it, even i get tongue-tied sometimes. Sorry for the problems associated with your stay here. Soon you will get normal rooms.

\- Why are you here? -Minato asked.

\- To meet you, of course! By the way, Yukari, where is Mitsuru?

\- She's in her room. - Yukari answered briefly.

\- As always busy. Although, it would not hurt her to go down and say hello ... Any other questions?

\- Yes, I have one. Who generally lives here? I already understood for myself, Minato, Yukari and Mitsuru, but it seems that one of the men's rooms is taken ... Is there another resident here? - asked Jayden.

\- That's right, here lives Akihiko Sanada, the leader of the boxing club. I hope you all get well together. - answered Ikutski with a smile, though in this smile Korr felt something strange, even incomprehensible ...

\- Well, you're probably tired. You should go to bed earlier than usual. - said the director. The two went upstairs to their rooms, to sleep.

Later, in one of the dorm rooms ...

\- Well, what do we have here ...? Ikutski asked, looking at the screens, where you can see the broadcast from the rooms of the new ones on which they sleep. Mitsuru turned to the chairman, saying.

\- They have already fallen asleep. Chairman, do you think that they ...?

\- I don't know about Arisato, but Korr may well be with the talent we need. After all, in his dossier there was one unusual case related to the Dark Hour ... - Ikutski answered, looking at the screen with two students. Suddenly the light in the room turned greener than usual, and the lamps in the room went out. Ikutski smiled and said.

\- Hm, maybe we have a double catch ... they are both still sleeping. If they both remained in their usual form, albeit during sleep, this means that they can be themselves during the Dark Hour. Another question is whether they have potential ... Although, they should have it. Without him, **they** would have already captured them.

\- It's creepy ... - Yukari said with a little startle.

\- One way or another, it’s worth a couple of days to watch them, seeing how it turns out ...

\- I don’t know, I don’t really like to spy on him like that ... - Yukari said, looking at the screen with Minato. Mitsuru drew attention to Takeba's words and asked:

\- Him ...?

\- That is them! I wanted to say them, ahem .. - the girl quickly made excuses.

Meanwhile, in Minato’s room ...

Arisato was sleeping rather restlessly, a strange voice sounded in his head.

\- ... Master ... Arisato Minato ...

He woke up in a strange room, like an elevator. The clock at the very top went much faster than usual and the room itself was pretty blue. He felt like he was sitting in a comfortable chair and saw in front of him a strange old man sitting not far from him on a blue, luxurious sofa, the old man had a long sharp nose, he was hunched over, and he touched his white handkerchief with his finger in his front pocket of his jacket.

\- Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am glad to see you! - Nosy said calmly, after which he pointed with his hand to the tall girl standing next to him in a blue dress and blue hat, she was with clean white skin and short-cut white hair, her eyes were bright yellow. She held a big book in her hand.

\- This is my assistant Elizabeth. - introduced the girl Igor.

\- Nice to meet you. - she said amiably.

\- This place is between dream and reality, mind and matter ... Only those who signed the contract can visit this room. - said Igor. Minato noticed that he had the contract that he had signed not so long ago.

\- You are destined to fully master your unique ability, and you will need my help. The main thing is that you do not ignore the contract and take full responsibility for your own decisions.

\- I don't understand ... - said Minato finally.

\- It's natural, for now ... Take this. - Igor said, and a blue key appeared in the student’s hand with light.

\- See you soon ... - said the unknown and Minato felt like he was waking up.

What was that just now ...?


	2. 2. Hidden Hour.

_Palownia Mall. After school. April 9._

Minato went to the local shopping center with Junpei. Of course, it wasn't interesting for him, but Iori was just talking and talking about this place, so he didn't have any choice. Today he went to school alone, because Jayden decided to go earlier. By the way, he saw him on classes, but it looked like he was in hurry. As if... he didn't want to be late somewhere. Arisato doesn't know where he went after the blonde dissapeared. But blue-haired male didn't care. It wasn't his business after all.

When the two entered the building, Minato was a little surprised by the interior. It looked pretty good for a shopping center: a working fountain in the middle, different stores that stand out and differ from each other only in appearance, a few convenient shops, and just a cozy atmosphere. Different teenagers were talking to each other, people were shopping and just everyone was doing normal things. No wonder this place is so popular to visit.

\- Every time I go out with my classmates, we always come here. - Junpei said with a smile. Minato awoke from his thoughts, which he didn't like. - There's a karaoke, game arcade, and even a music store! Oh, and there's that club over there, but I've never been inside.

These places wasn't interesting for blue-haired male, he's not a fan of video games, karaoke too, but... that music store was interesting. He didn't like to sing, but always listens to music. In addition to what Junpei said, he noticed a small cafe, pharmacy, closed antique store, jewelry store, and...

\- What's there? - Minato pointed to the place near stairs. There was a passageway, from which a faint blue light shone.

\- Eh? Oh, this back alley, there's nothing there. And I mean NOTHING. - Junpei answered. 

Minato was sure that the light from there pours for a reason, but there is not much sense to investigate it now, he is too tired for today. After talking a little more with Junpei, he went back to the Dorm.

***

_Dorm_. _Evening._

When Minato returned, he saw Mitsuru and Yukari engaged in various activities. Kirijo was typing on a computer near the entrance, and Takeba was reading on her phone, sitting on the couch. Except that there is no sign of Jayden or that Akihiko, about whom the Chairman spoke, to whom Minato is wary, for some reason that he does not understand.

\- The moon looks very beautiful today. It never hurts to read a good book on a full moon... - said Mitsuru seeing Arisato. He shrugged and went on to the stairs, thinking to go to his room. But his attention somehow shifted to the sitting girl in pink and he thought: "Well, I'll say Hi for today at least..."

He went up to Yukari and said: "Hi."

Seeing Arisato, she smiled and said.

\- Hey, Arisato-San. What's up?

\- I'm okay.

\- Me, too. Arisato-San, can i ask a strange question?

\- Like what?

\- Can you cook?

Hearing this question, Minato seriously thought about it. Not to say that he cooked a lot in his life, but definitely what he did was not bad.

\- Maybe. What's the point?

\- Previously, there was a cook in the Dorm, but now only students are here. It's a pity that she's not here now, don't you think?

\- Maybe. I don't mind if someone cooks for me.

\- I'm a pretty bad cook myself, and Mitsuru-senpai isn't interested in this, so I thought maybe you could...

Minato looked towards the kitchen and thought: "Maybe i should try...?"

\- Okay, sorry for the stupid questions. You must be tired today. - Yukari said, and went back to reading something on the phone. Minato still agrees with her– he should sleep tonight.

When Arisato climbed to the second floor, he saw Jayden in a slightly unusual condition. He was sleeping like a log, sitting on a chair by the vending machines. Minato went to him and gave him a little push, which made the blond man Wake up abruptly and stand up, rubbing his eyes.

\- Fu...don't scare me like that... - said a sleepy Korr and yawned. Minato still decided to ask why he was sleeping here.

\- You fell asleep here. Why?

The blond looked at him blankly and said.

\- Fell asleep...? I don't know what you're talking about...Okay, I'll go to my room... - said the still sleepy blond and went to his room and closed the door behind him. After a couple of seconds, Minato heard a crash from the room, apparently he fell like a stone on the bed and fell asleep again.

\- What's going on...? - Takeba's voice came from below, that sound must have gone through the entire Dorm.

\- Nothing. Everything is okay. - Minato replied calmly and went to his room, soon also falling asleep.

***

_Later, in one of the rooms of the Dorm..._

Ikutsuki entered the room where was busy with Yukari and Mitsuru, watching the two new arrivals. The light in the room was turned off as always, which means that this hour has come again.

\- Well, how are they? - the Chairman asked, approaching the screen. Mitsuru turned her head to him and answered.

\- Arisato all the same as last night, but the Korr is quite unstable now.

\- This is most likely due to its status before going to sleep. He looked very tired... - said Yukari.

\- Hmm, even those with potential can be unstable at first...Memory loss, disorientation...But he's different. He doesn't have any of this symptoms. - said Ikutski, already looking at the screen with Minato.

\- But...we treat them like Guinea pigs... - said Takeba, a little hesitantly.

\- I understand your doubt, but it is important for us to recruit new members. I heard they're your classmates...would you be more comfortable working with someone in your class? - the Chairman asked, trying to calm the girl down. She looked at the screen with Minato again and said.

\- Maybe, but still...

\- Wait, where did...? - Mitsuru asked suddenly as she turned on the full-screen image of Jayden. Korr was not in his room.

\- What!? But he was just there! - Yukari was surprised by that. Suddenly, the sound of an emergency call rang through the room.

\- The Command Room. Is that you, Akihiko? - Mitsuru asked as she answered the call.

\- Yeah...you won't believe what I found, this thing is huge...! I wish I had time to talk, it's chasing me...! - said the guy from the speakers, you can tell by his voice that he is running now.

\- I wanted to tell you about that, I'm almost there... - Sanada said, and the call ended.

\- Is he going to bring this thing here!? - Yukari asked nervously and get up from her chair. Mitsuru did the same and turned her head to the Chairman standing next to her, saying.

\- Chairman! We need to prepare for battle and find out where Korr has gone as soon as possible.

Ikutski nervously nodded and said restless.

\- O-Okay, be careful!

***

_Meanwhile, on the first floor of the dorm._

Jayden sleepily went to the kitchen and tried to get some water from the tap to drink. The tap in his room wasn't working, so he went downstairs.

\- Is it worth to go down for a damn water... - he yawned, turning on the faucet. It quickly leaked a little water and... that's it. It didn't work anymore. - Are you kidding me?

He tried to turn on the lights, but they didn't work too. “So there's no electricity, and that's why it doesn't work... Well, I'll just drink what I have.” he thought and picked up a glass containing some water. He was about to drink when someone ran into the main entrance and closed the door behind them. Korr saw that it was a white-haired guy with short haircut, dressed in a standard Gekkoukan uniform, except that he was wearing a red vest. He looked older than Jayden. Seems that it's Akihiko, Ikutsuki was talking about him. Jayden walked up to him and asked:

\- Are you ok?

\- What the... What are you doing here!? - Sanada was surprised, seeing the blonde.

\- I just came down to drink some water, that's all.

\- That's not it! How you-

No sooner had Sanada asked the question, than everyone heard rapid footsteps in their direction. Two saw Kirijo and Takeba.

\- Akihiko! And... Korr?!

\- I'm fine, but what about him? Does he have potential?

\- Potential? What are you talking about? - Jayden asked in utter incomprehension.

\- Korr, get out of here now! It's not safe here! - Mitsuru said clearly.

\- Now you will see it, it will be here soon! - Sanada said cheerfully, holding his shoulder.

\- Now is not the time for jokes! - Kirijo said seriously, realizing how dangerous the situation was.

\- Takeba, go and wake up Arisato and exit through the back door along with Corr! - said senpai, looking at Yukari. 

Just as Yukari was about to say something, a huge dark hand broke through the window next to them and took Jayden, pulling him out into the street. Brunette shouted:

\- What the-?! JAYDEN!

\- We'll save him. Go to Arisato! - Akihiko said seriously and moved away from the door. Takeba still ran up the stairs, worrying about the others.

Meanwhile, something dark clutched Jayden in his hand. He tried to pull away, but all attempts were futile. He saw that this creature had a huge number of hands and it was holding a blue mask in one of them. It looked at the blond man through the mask and threw him away, from which Jayden back crashed into one of the stores nearby and smashed the window there himself.

He was lying on the ground with pain in his body. He tried to get up, but the pain would not allow him to do so. Suddenly, he saw two dark creatures begin to approach him, they looked like puddles with red eyes and long, liquid hands.

\- G-Get away from me...! 

Jayden began to panic and noticed that an antique dagger was lying next to him. He quickly looked back and saw that he had crashed into the window of an antique store, and apparently this dagger came from there. He didn't hesitate to take the weapon and, overcoming the pain got up from the ground, starting to move away from the monsters in the other direction. Fear was boiling in Korr's mind at that moment, he didn't know what to do.

***

_Meanwhile, in the Dorm, on the second floor._

Minato woke up to a loud noise below. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes to see what was wrong, but before he could even open the door, there was a loud banging.

\- Wake up! - blue-haired boy heard Takeba's voice on the other side of the door. He calmly opened it and asked.

\- What's the matter...?

She quickly took his hand and said in a hurry.

\- I don't have time to explain! We need to get out of here, fast!

Minato looked at the girl with incomprehension and saw that she held out to him... a short sword. He picked up the weapon and immediately felt himself being dragged by the hand somewhere.

\- Take it, just in case if something goes wrong. Okay, let's go! - she said, and pulled Arisato along with her. They quickly descended to the first floor, while everything around them was shaking. Yukari released Minato's hand and said, calming down.

\- All right, we'll be okay here...

\- Can you explain what's going on? - Minato asked, still holding the sword in his hand. He might not know what was going on, but some feeling kept him from just dropping the weapon.

She was about to answer him, but then they heard Mitsuru's voice, which came from somewhere.

\- Yukari, can you hear me? - Kirijo asked.

\- Y-Yes, I hear you! - Takeba replied confidently.

\- Be careful, there's more than one enemy here, and the one we're fighting isn't the creature Akihiko saw, and it wasn't the one that pulled Korr out of the building! - Mitsuru said, which made Takeba surprised. Suddenly, the floor began to shake again and Yukari said to Minato:

\- W-We Have to go! - She wanted to take the Arisato's hand, but he quickly withdrew it, saying:

\- I can walk myself. Let's go.

Two ran to the second floor, when they reached the stairs, glass from the windows broke, and one of the shards injured Yukari's leg. She clutched it a little, crying out a little in pain. Minato at this moment seriously began to worry about a classmate, he wanted to help her get up, but she quickly got up herself, saying quickly.

\- C-Come on, we have to go!

Suddenly everyone started to hear a loud noise and the whole building started to shake harder than before. They could hear something huge crawling along the wall of the Dorm, apparently chasing the two of them. They reached the roof, and the girl quickly closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief as she moved away from the door.

\- We're safe for now...

Minato looked around and saw two things that caught his attention at once: the first – scenery is just like when he arrived with Jayden in Iwatodai, and by the way, the second – Jayden below, who is walking back from some dark creatures, with a dagger in his hands. But now something happened that even Minato was more than surprised by – something was rising to the roof with a loud noise. First, two dark, long arms appeared on the edge. One of them had a large blue mask with the Roman numeral 1 on its forehead. It seemed to look around with the help of a mask and climbed up, showing that this creature does not have several hands. There were a huge number of them and almost all of them had swords. It waved them in different directions, clearly wanting to chop up the students.

***

Mitsuru was in the command room with Ikutski, and they quickly searched for the Takeba and Arisato. Akihiko, meanwhile, ran to help Jayden, who was surrounded by monsters.

\- There, they're on the roof! I'll go for them! - Kirijo said seriously and started to go, but the Chairman stopped her, saying with interest.

\- Wait! And tell Akihiko that he doesn't need to run now.

***

On the street.

\- D-DAMN IT! Get away from me! - Jayden shouted in fear, his dagger trembling in his hand. Suddenly one of the creatures pounced on the blond, he was able to avoid it by pure chance, but not as much as he would have liked. The monster grazed Jayden's left cheek with its claws,which caused a small but rather deep wound. Blood dripped on the ground, and Jayden looked down at his own blood first with shaking hands, and another creature came at him again, this time knocking Korr to the ground. He dropped the dagger and looked at the monsters, after which...in his head, this situation began to look like a memory from the past. A painful memory for him. Corr rose slowly from the ground, ignoring the pain.

\- Never...Never... he spoke slowly and with a gathering anger in his voice.

\- Don't ever look down on me, you bastard! - Jayden shouted furiously, and he started to hear a strange voice in his head.

_Finally...I had to wait a long time for you..._

***

_The roof of the Dorm._

\- This is something... that attacked the building... we call them Shadows. - Yukari said, not taking her eyes off the monster. Minato saw as girl took out the gun, which they saw not so long ago. She picked it up and said to herself: - I need to fight...I...I can summon her... 

With each word, her confidence in her voice faded. She did what Arisato certainly did not expect: Takeba put the muzzle of the gun to her head and tried to pull the trigger, breathing heavily. Shadow meanwhile ran on two and intended kill them. Yukari tried to shoot, but... she couldn't. As a result, the monster hit the girl with one of its hands, throwing her to the side.

\- Yukari! - Minato shouted and saw the gun, that was in Takeba's hands, laying at his feet. 

Arisato 's mind became darkened. A blue butterfly flew directly in front of his face, an unusual creature for this situation. The guy himself not knowing why raised the weapon and first looked at it... put the muzzle of it to his temple. Minato quietly began to speak:

\- _Per... so... na..._

And after that... 

Shot. 

He heard a sound like glass breaking. The wind began to swirl around him and a blue glow appeared, and a strange creature appeared above his head. It looked like a man in white, strange armor, gray skin, and a huge harp on its back. The face of it reminded Minato, the same features, except that the eyes and mouth were bright red and the hair on the head was white. The creature was also wearing a bright red scarf, the end of which was floating in the air. It began to speak in a strange voice:

\- _I am thou... thou art i..._

Suddenly, the creature began to writhe in pain and its head seemed to explode. Minato felt a hell of a headache, which caused him to start screaming. The creature above him turned red and something more eerie burst out of its body, wearing a dark robe with chains, eight coffins around it, and a hideous mask on its face that looked like the skull of an unknown monster. It used two swords to first cut the shadow with one blow, and then began to tear It to pieces with its bare hands. When it finished, only a small portion of the monster's hand remained in the creature's hand. The creature quickly crushed this part with its own hand.

***

_Street._

\- I won't forgive you, assholes!

Jayden shouted furiously, looking at the several monsters in front of him. He began to feel an unprecedented surge of strength, most likely because of the anger that had grown in him. He quickly picked up the dagger on the ground and hurled it directly at the head of one of the monsters. Korr noticed a strange creature appear above him in a red torn hoodie, it had long claws and its face was half hidden by a broken mask with a smile, and where the second part of the mask should have been, a furious, disfigured face with a visible green eye. The creature's skin was as dark as night and it seemed to be constantly twitching with anger as it quickly attacked the monsters with a furious roar, leaving no trace of them. From afar, Akihiko Sanada could be seen looking at such a harsh picture with shock.

\- W-What the hell is this...!? - barely he squeezed out of himself.

When the monsters were finished, the creature above the blond disappeared. Jayden started to stagger a little and he lost his consciousness.

***

_Command room_.

Mitsuru was surprised by this discovery. The two newcomers not only had potential, but it wasn't weak at all. Unless it is unclear what happened to Minato. Why did his strength change so drastically?

\- Excellent. Two more Persona users have been found. - Ikutsuki said with a smile, looking at the screen.

***

_Roof of the Dorm._

Minato saw as the creature first turned into what it was before and then disappeared.

\- Orpheus... - said Arisato. He somehow realized the name of this thing. Orpheus.

\- Is... Is it over...? - Yukari asked, trying to get up from the ground. The hit from the Shadow wasn't weak. Arisato without any hesitation ran up and helped her stand up. She was a little embarassed. - Th-thank you...

As soon as she looked over the boy's back, she saw a smaller shadow left by the huge Shadow, but it was also quite dangerous for them.

\- Arisato-kun! - said she quickly and Minato one precise movement of the blade cut the Shadow, causing it to evaporate. Arisato sighed and started to feel tired. His head began to feel a lot heavier and he held his head, dropping the sword. After which...he fell to the ground, unconscious.

\- Hey! What's wrong...!? Wake up! - Takeba said nervously, trying to wake the blue-haired boy up. 

But, it didn't work out for her.


End file.
